genrexfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Alliance of Darkness
Branden Moses passed two guards in an office building, entering an office with a large bejewelled door. The guards he passed were two large clay-like creatures, and the man he was now facing in the office had a large robot arm. Rex put his hand to the wall. He tapped into the camera/microphone in the room. He could hear and see every thing Six, Captain Calen, White Knight (TV screen), and this other guy who sorta looked like Knight were saying and doing. White Knight said "Six, find anything on Max ?" "Unfortunately no, except he was in Egypt a few years back." "That's bad, we only have his have his story to rely on," Capain Calen said. "Six, keep an eye on him. He could be working for Van Kleiss." White said. Then Knight turned to the other guy. "What's ''your ''report?" he asked. "Van Kleiss is up to something, E.V.O. kidnappings, military raids, you name it," he said. "Any idea what he's up to?" asked White. "Not yet, but we're still working on it." Rex stepped back from the wall and started whistling as another agent passed by. Then Bobo Haha walked up. "Hey, Doc wants to talk to you about something." Rex wanted to here the rest of the conversation in thew room, but he didn't want Bobo or Doc Holiday to know he'd been snooping around. "O.K. Bobo, what is it?" "You'll see." As they walked in to the testing/lab area they saw Holiday examining a floppy rubbery thing. When they got closer they could see it was the skin of a "Stork" E.V.O. Bobo pointed to it and asked Rex, "Friend of yours?" 'What hapened?" Rex asked Doc Holiday. "I was hoping you'd help me find out. We found it this morning in the Petting Zoo." Then, Rex saw Max enter the room with Caesar."I was hoping you could try to read it like the way you read machines," Doc Holiday said to rex. "Sorry, I can ''only ''do machines." "Maybe I can help," said Max. He held out his hand, touched it, and closed his eyes.His hand glowed green. He opened his eye and said,"It's had it's nanites drained. Oh and it's obviously been ripped apart." "Van Kliess," Rex said. "But how did he get in..." Suddenly the large TV sceen next to them turned on and showed White Knight's face. "We have a knew mission for you. Van Kliess has sent some of his men to steal the nanite tub in our desert base." Caesar looked up and said "With that many nanites he would have almost unstopable power.' "I know," said White. "Report to the hanger emidietly." "You're gonna have to take this one by yourself, Rex," Bobo said. "My toons are on in five minutes." And he began to walk away. "Sorry Bobo, this is a priority mission. You're going to have to miss your cartoons" White said. "Nuts!" In the middle of the desert Skalamander smacked several Providence guards out of the way. He was follewed by Biowulf, Bouncer, two giant super-chaged E.V.O.s, and Branden Moses. Rex looked over at Bobo. He was loading a rocket launcher. Suddenly the ship lurched. "We've been hit!"said Six. On the ground Biowulf stood next to a huge E.V.O. with boiling hot green gunk pouring from his mouth. "Good, now hit the left wing again." Biowulf told it. The large E.V.O. possitioned it's face and fired another torrent of goo into the sky. This time it hit it blow the hole wing off! Category:Series Category:Aperrott